Encore !
by GredW
Summary: One Shot AbbyTim. Fic dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider pour Gâ-L. Une nouvelle journée commence, Abby entre dans son labo et voit...


**Titre :** Encore !  
**Pairing:** Abby Sciuto/Tim McGee  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas de l'argent dessus.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ONE-SHOT. Il n'y aura pas de suite.  
Cette fic a été écrite pour Gâ-L dans le cadre du projet écrirepouraider (livejournal).

* * *

Abby attendait patiemment dans l'ascenseur d'arriver à son étage. La journée avait bien commencé. Elle avait obtenu sa matinée auprès de la directrice pour pouvoir assister à une conférence sur les nouvelles techniques d'analyse sanguine. Elle avait passé un merveilleux moment. 

Avant de s'installer dans son labo, elle était passée voir Gibbs et son équipe. Le seul d'entre eux présent à leur étage était l'ancien marine. Il lui avait tendu un grand gobelet de son nectar préféré. Cela avait été une agréable surprise. Elle avait remercié l'agent en l'embrassant sur la joue, heureuse de son cadeau. L'homme avait souri, de ce sourire réservé à la gothique. Elle s'était alors dirigée vers son laboratoire, prête pour sa nouvelle journée de travail.

Quand elle entra dans son antre, elle ne remarqua rien d'abord. Elle posa son manteau, son béret et son sac. Puis elle mit en route l'ordinateur de son bureau, tout en s'habillant de sa blouse. Elle alluma ensuite son deuxième ordinateur. Elle se retourna, prête à commencer des analyses d'échantillon, quand elle le vit.

Replié sur lui-même, assis à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce, McGee avait plongé sa tête dans ses genoux relevés contre son torse.

Abby le fixa un court moment. Son cœur battait anormalement vite. Elle savait que si son ami était là, c'était parce qu'il y avait un problème et qu'il cherchait du réconfort, une oreille attentive et des conseils avisés. À voir le désarroi émanant de l'agent, une tendresse qu'elle pensait enfouie refit surface. C'était vers elle qu'il se tournait. Elle s'en sentait heureuse.

Inspirant un grand bol d'air, elle se dirigea vers l'homme, désirant à tout prix être digne de l'honneur. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser contre Timothy, s'accroupissant puis s'asseyant.

Tout d'abord, McGee ne bougea pas, il ne laissait rien paraître. Ce fut Abby qui prit délicatement une de ses mains, la caressant de ses doigts fins. Ils butèrent sur une feuille froissée. La laborantine s'en empara.

C'était un résultat positif de recherche ADN. Le nom lui sauta au visage ; Sarah McGee.

La gothique tourna la tête vers son ami et nota qu'il fixait la photocopie. Son visage n'était marqué d'aucune expression particulière mais Abby savait que cela cachait une grande détresse que Tim n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

Elle leva une main vers la tête du brun et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, d'une caresse apaisante. Tim essaya de sourire mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. S'accroupissant soudainement devant l'homme, Abby se jeta à son cou, entraînant l'agent dans un de ses câlins improvisés dont elle avait le secret. D'abord immobile, Timothy finit par entourer la taille de son amie de ses grands bras maladroits. Il posa son menton sur une épaule de la gothique et la serra contre lui, profitant de son soutien.

L'étreinte se prolongea, Abby sentant progressivement l'homme se détendre. Finalement, elle se dégagea avec douceur et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils se fixèrent longuement. Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Tim fut, cette fois-ci, sincère et tendre.

« Qu'a fait ta sœur?» demanda précautionneusement la jeune femme, essayant de ne pas ajouter «encore». Il semblerait que la jeune femme finissait toujours par s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis, surtout judiciaires.  
« Elle est accusée de meurtre… »  
La gothique tenta de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et de s'exclamer « À nouveau? ».  
« C'était tellement bizarre de la voir menottée dans cette petite salle… savoir que ce n'était pas Gibbs qui allait y entrer pour l'interroger, ça m'a… » Il ne put continuer. « Elle est accusée de meurtre, Abby. Mais, cette fois-ci, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Le procureur est un ami, il a bien voulu m'envoyer les résultats du test ADN mais, à part lui trouver un avocat, je suis totalement impuissant. »  
La brune, attristée, attira à nouveau son ami dans un long câlin.  
« Timothy, lui arranger un bon avocat et l'épauler, voilà ce qui pourrait l'aider ! Elle a juste besoin que tu sois là et que… que tu la crois… Dis-moi, elle est innocente, au moins ? »  
McGee se dégagea et observa son amie.  
« - Mais oui! Tu connais ma sœur! Elle serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. »  
Abby eut une moue sceptique mais elle sourit tout de même.  
«Va voir Gibbs. Explique-lui la situation. Ce n'est pas nouveau, il comprendra et il t'aidera.  
- Je n'ai pas osé le déranger avec cette histoire. Ça ne fait pas très sérieux d'avoir une sœur qui en est à sa deuxième accusation de meurtre…  
- C'est vrai, Tim… mais Gibbs comprendra. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Il s'est bien marié quatre fois ! »

Timothy sourit et hocha la tête. Du pouce, il caressa la joue de la gothique. Il savait qu'en venant la voir, il trouverait une amie qui le soutiendrait. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut doux et rapide. Ensuite, il se leva prestement et récupéra la feuille de résultats. Abby le regardait.

« Tu sais, McGee, ça ne veut pas dire que toi et moi…  
- Je sais », dit-il calmement, la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Le cœur d'Abby se serra. Parfois, elle regrettait qu'ils ne soient qu'amis.  
« Merci », rajouta-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce, soulagé.

La jeune femme fixa la porte quelques instant puis, songeuse, se tourna vers son ordinateur. Elle sourit doucement. Elle tapota son clavier, les analyses attendraient. Elle aiderait McGee et sa sœur. Elle jubila; voici encore une enquête comme elle les aimait!


End file.
